Not as it Seems
by Elphabalover101
Summary: What if two girls find out The Wicked Witch of the West is hiding out not too far from home? Sorry for bad summery
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I shouldn't be making another fanfiction since I can barely keep up with the ones I already have, but this is different! This story is being co-written with me by I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity. We will be switching back and forth between who is writing each chapter. Like, I'll write the odd numbered chapter while she writes the even numbered chapters. Anyways, we hope you enjoy our story!**

Chapter 1

(**Written by Elphabalover101)**

Elisa and Abigail sat on the floor in Elisa's room, playing a game of Go Fish. They'd have rather been playing outside, but there were rumors that The Wicked Witch of the West was in they're town and children were no longer allowed to be outside without parental supervision. It was stupid, really. Everyone knows The Wicked Witch of the West prefers to stay away from other people if possible. But of course, adults can be very protective when it comes to their children.

"Hey, Elisa? Wanna sneak out of the house? Your mom's too busy making dinner to be able to pay attention to us!" Abigail whispered to Elisa, mischief dancing in her eyes. "I don't know...I mean, what if the adults are right? What if The Wicked Witch of the West really is nearby?" Elisa protested, a little more cautious then her friend. "Ya. We're gonna take one step outside and the Wicked Witch of the West is gonna jump out and murder us." Abigail said, sarcastically.

"Abby, this isn't funny!" Elisa tried to keep herself from yelling. "Fine, if you won't come with me, I'll go by myself!" Abigail said, jumping up from her seat. "Wait! I'm not letting you go by yourself!" Elisa cried, following Abigail out of the room. "Glad you decided to join me." Abigail chuckled, sneaking threw the hall and down the stairs. "Your insane!" Elisa whispered, following closely behind Abigail. "I know." Abigail smirked.

A few minutes later, the two friends were safely outside the house. Abigail seemed to be enjoying the fresh air, but Elisa was jumping at the smallest sounds and movement. "Okay, now we can go back inside!" Elisa said, turning to go back inside, but Abigail grabbed her arm to stop her. "Stop being such a scardy Cat! Now come on!" Abigail said before running off into the woods behind Elisa's house. "Abigail! Come back!" Elisa shrieked, running after her friend.

When Elisa finally caught up to Abigail, she was panting from the run. "Why...do you...always do this...to me?" Elisa panted, trying to catch her breath. "Because this is the only way I can get you to follow me!" Abigail smirked, looking around at the trees that now surrounded them. When they heard an owl hoot, Elisa shrieked, grabbing onto Abigail's arm for dear life.

"Let go of me! It was just an owl!" Abigail said, shaking Elisa off of her. "H-how do you know? It could have been The Wicked Witch of the West!" Elisa cried, terrified of being outside. "The Wicked Witch of the West cackles! That was obviously not a cackle!" Abigail chuckled at Elisa's jumpiness.

"Y-ya. I guess your right." Elisa said, calming down a little. After half an hour, Elisa was just as happy to be outside as Abigail was. She had completely forgotten that there was a possibility that The Wicked Witch of the West could be out here. The sun was setting, but the two friends didn't seem to care. Suddenly, Elisa saw a flash of green out of the corner of her eye.

She spun around to see what it was, but there was nothing there. "Whats wrong? Did you see something?" Abigail asked. "I-i could have sworn something green just ran behind us." Elisa whispered, her instincts telling her not to speak too loud. "It was probably just the trees." Abigail gave Elisa's hand a squeeze to assure her friend there was nothing to worry about.

"A tree, huh? Well, I can tell you I'm no tree." The girls froze when they heard another voice behind them, followed by a cackle. They slowly turned around, and right behind them in all her green glory, stood The Wicked Witch of the West. Elisa and Abigail were too shocked to move. They just stood there, staring at the green witch, mouths hanging open.

"You do realize it's not polite to stare, right?" The witch smirked at the two girls. They immediately closed their mouths. "What in Oz are two little girls doing out in the woods alone? Haven't your parents told you it's not safe to be outside with a wicked witch like me on the loose?" She asked. Though not moving from where she stood. "W-we're not scared of you!" Abigail stated, not wanting to look like a scardy Cat.

"Ah, yes. It's quite normal for someone brave to be shaking in fear." Elphaba cackled. Elisa quickly reached into the bag she always carries and pulled out a water bottle. "S-stay back! Or I'll melt you!" She announced, believing the rumors that The Wicked Witch of the West was allergic to water. "Seriously? People can say anything about me and everyone will automatically believe them." Elphaba just rolled her eyes at the the girls. Abigail snatched the bottle out of Elisa's hand, opened it, and threw the water at Elphaba.

Elphaba froze in shock, not believing that they would actually try to melt her. "Oh my Oz! I can't believe you just did that!" She shrieked. "Y-you didn't melt!" Elisa cried. "Of course I didn't melt! Even a fool would know nobody is allergic to water!" Elphaba scowled at them. "I'll distract her, and you run and tell the village." Abigail whispered to her Elisa.

"I heard that!" Elphaba said. "Run!" Elisa shrieked, and both girls ran back in the direction of the village, screaming their heads off.


	2. Not Really Wicked

**AN: hey guys! It's I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity! I hope you liked Elphabalover101's first chapter of this story! I'm so excited to be working with her! Hope you like chapter 2! Please review!**

Chapter 2

**(Written by I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity)**

**(Edited by Elphabalover101)**

Abigail heard a sigh behind her and stopped running, her breath still ragged from the effort.

"Abby, hurry!" Elisa called, looking back for her friend to make sure Abigail was still behind her and wasn't captured by the seemingly wicked witch. When She looked back, she only saw the back of Abigail's long brown hair. Elisa turned around, walking to her friend's side. "She looks so..."

"Broken," Abigail finished. The Wicked Witch of the West was sitting, her back to the girls, leaning against a sturdy oak tree and using her magic to dry her wet dress and cape. Abigail took a few cautious steps towards the green woman.

"Abby! What are you doing?" Elisa hissed at Abigail, but she didn't listen.

"Hi," the Wicked Witch jumped. She had expected the girls had run home to turn her in. "I'm Abigail and this is my best friend Elisa," Abigail took Elisa's arm and pulled her next to her. "What's your name?" The witch stood up.

"Elphaba," she said, the shock still in her voice. The two girls smiled.

"That's a pretty name," Elisa said quietly. Elphaba still looked shocked.

"T-thank you."

One, two, three, four, five bells sounded from the center of town. It was now five o'clock. Elisa and Abigail exchanged a look. They didn't want to leave her alone. It was late fall and the days were getting shorter and colder. Abigail's eyes lit up and she got an idea.

"Light bulb," she muttered under her breath. Elisa gave Abigail a questioning look, wondering what her best friend was thinking. Abigail leaned over to whisper in Elisa's ear.

"What if we offered her to stay in one of our houses!" she exclaimed softly, excitement in every syllable she spoke.

"No! What are you crazy?" Elisa began. "We'd get caught! Or arrested! Or worse!"

"Hmm..." Abigail thought. "Oh! My parents are going away for a couple days starting tomorrow! I'm pretty sure I'll have the house to myself! You and Elphaba can stay with me!" She said, proud of her idea. Elisa pondered the plan for a few minutes, going over everything that could go wrong.

"What about when they get back? You can't kick her out!" Abigail wracked her brain for a counter argument.

"The cellar..." She trailed off. "Our cellar has an old bed down there. We never go down there. It'd be the perfect place to hide her!" The two girls were whispering back and forth for quite awhile, drawing some attention from the Wicked Witch of the West who was standing three feet away. When Elphaba heard her name mentioned for the seventh time, she decided to speak up.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked, curiously, and the girls stopped whispering immediately and turned to face her. Abigail gave Elisa a pleading look, asking for her approval of the plan. Elisa sighed, and Abigail knew she won.

"Go ahead. Ask her," Elisa said. Abigail's eyes lit up as she faced the green skinned woman before her.

"Elphaba, do you want to come stay at my house?"

Elphaba's head shot up, mouth hanging open. Then her eyes narrowed. "Is this some kind of trap?" The green girl asked, not believing what she had just heard.

"No, we're serious! My parents are going out of town tomorrow and you can hide in my house for awhile." Abigail explained, giving Elphaba a smile. "But why? You must be insane to consider hiding The Wicked Witch of the West in your house." Elphaba cackled at the thought. "It's freezing out here! You expect us to leave you here so you can freeze to death over the Winter?" Elisa asked.

"Oh, what a tragedy it would be if The Wicked Witch of the West were to die." Elphaba rolled her eyes at them. "Are you always such a pessimist?" Elisa asked, not really liking the green girl's negative attitude. "Well, what did you expect? Years on the run doesn't exactly make you a little miss ball of sunshine." Elphaba smirked.

"That's it, your coming with us!" Abigail announced, marching over and grabbing Elphaba's green hand. "And what if I don't?" Elphaba asked, yanking her hand out of the 14 year old's grip. "Then we'll tell the entire village that you're hiding here!" Elisa replied. "I'll be gone before you can even get back home." Elphaba cackled, turning to leave.

"Elphaba! Why can't you just trust us?" Abigail asked, confused at what Elphaba's problem was. Elphaba froze where she was, then slowly turned around to face the two girls. "I can't trust anyone. Unlike your wonderful, carefree lives, the past few years of my life has been nothing but running, hiding, and fear that I'll be caught! All I wanted in life was to do the right thing, but I'm repaid by becoming The Wicked Witch of the West! Well guess what? No good deed goes unpunished!" Elphaba could no longer contain her rage. She took out all the pain and sadness that had been building up inside her ever since she became a wicked witch and took it all out on the two girls.

Elphaba could feel the tears streaming down her face. The green girl fell to her knees, finally showing the weakness that she never let anyone see.

Abigail and Elisa were shocked to see this side of The Wicked Witch of the West. Was The Wicked Witch of the West really wicked? Was it true that she was a good person? Was it possible for someone so terrifying to really be this weak and helpless? All these questions and more filled the two girl's heads.

"What do you mean?" Elisa finally built up the courage to ask the question she had been wanting to ask. "Y-you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Elphaba replied in between sobs. Abigail and Elisa glanced at each other before looking back at the crying green girl. "Do you mind telling us your story?" Elisa asked, really curious about what Elphaba had gone threw now. "You really wanna know?" Elphaba asked, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her dress.

Both girls nodded their heads excitedly. "Fine. But you might wanna sit down. It's a long story." Elphaba sighed, sitting down on a nearby rock. Abigail and Elisa sat down next to each other on the grass, ready to hear Elphaba tell the story.

"Well, I guess I should start from my first day at Shiz University..." Elphaba started, telling the girls everything that had happened until now. Every once in awhile Elphaba would break into tears again, but she did manage to tell the whole story. From how she and Glinda became friends, to defying the wizard, to losing her sister.

When the story was over, Abigail and Elisa couldn't believe what they had just heard. "So...you were the real victim here..." Elisa whispered, still not believing it. "And you're not really wicked..." Abigail added, just as surprised at Elisa. "Well, as I said before, no good deed goes unpunished. I've learned my lesson." Elphaba responded looking down at the ground. "No, that's not true! My mom always told me that even if things seem to not be going your way at the moment, that doesn't mean they won't get better eventually. Someday, you're gonna be rewarded for all the good things you've done." Abigail said, walking over and giving Elphaba a big hug.

Elphaba was completely surprised by the hug. She wasn't used to people being nice to her, and it felt awfully awkward. "Um...please let go of me. I'm not exactly the cuddly type." Elphaba tried to pry Abigail off of her, but to no avail. "Well get used to it! Because soon, you're going to be the most loved person in all of Oz!" Elisa giggled, joining Abigail in hugging Elphaba.

"Sweet Oz..." Elphaba muttered, mentally scolding herself for telling them her story.

"You just stay here, and we'll be back tomorrow after my parents have left!" Abigail promised, her and Elisa finally letting go of Elphaba. "I'll be here when you come back." Elphaba said, thinking there was no point in denying their help anymore. "Okay! Bye, Elphaba!" Elisa said, giving the green witch one more hug before running back home with Abigail.


	3. Abigail's House

Chapter 3

**(Written by Elphabalover101)**

The next morning, after Abigail's parents had left, Elisa and Abigail once again made the walk to where they had first met Elphaba. With them, they carried a cloak to hide Elphaba, some food and a bottle of water. After being on the run for the past couple of years, Elphaba was definitely gonna be really hungry.

"Do you think she's still gonna be here? What if she ran away?" Elisa asked as they neared the clearing. "She did say should would be here." Abigail noted, remembering what Elphaba had said before they left yesterday. "I guess your right." Elisa said, looking around for Elphaba, not seeing her where they had seen her before. "Elphaba? Where are you!" Abigail called, wondering where Elphaba had gone.

"Right here." Elphaba's voice called before a blur of green and black fell out of a tree, landing on her feet. "I thought you were gonna stay here!" Elisa cried. "What, and stay here out in the open waiting for a mob of witch hunters to find me?" Elphaba cackled, reminding them that she was a 'wicked witch'.

"Well, anyways, we brought some food and water for you before we go back to my house." Abigail explained, handing Elphaba small sack of food and the water bottle. Elphaba was surprised by the generous gift, but managed to smile at them. "Thank you." She said, grateful for the food.

Abigail and Elisa waited patiently for Elphaba to finish eating, glad that she had liked the food. "We should probably head back to the village now." Abigail suggested when Elphaba was finished. "And how are you expecting to hide the fact that I'm green? One person sees me and it will only be a matter of minutes before the entire village is chasing me with torches and pitchforks." Elphaba grimaced at the though of witch hunters coming to kill her.

"That's why you're going to wear this." Elisa grinned, showing Elphaba the black cloak they had brought for her. "And if anyone asks why I'm wearing a cloak in the middle of summer?" Elphaba asked. "We'll figure that out if it happens." Abigail replied. "Oh, yes! What could go wrong?" Elphaba said, sarcastically.

"Just put the cloak on!" Abigail ordered, dropping the cloak into Elphaba's arms. "You do realize I don't take orders from children, right?" Elphaba rolled her eyes at them. "We're not children! We're fourteen!" Elisa protested, feeling offended that Elphaba called them children. "According to Ozian law, you're children." Elphaba smirked before wrapping the cloak tightly around herself.

"Fine, we're children! Just stay right behind us and nobody will notice you." Elisa explained. "Whatever you say." Elphaba chuckled, following them back to the village.

To Elphaba's surprise, nobody payed any attention to the women in the cloak following to fourteen year old girls. Abigail and Elisa led her to a house, opened the door, and ushered Elphaba inside before closing the door and locking it. Elphaba watched as the girls rushed around the house, locking all the doors and pulling the curtains over every window. Then Elisa ran over to Elphaba and pshed her down into a chair. "You sit here! You must be exhausted." Elisa insisted, obviously not going to take no for an answer.

"what am I, five? I'm pretty sure a twenty-one year old witch can take care of herself, thank you very much." Elphaba stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "A twenty-one year old witch who just happens to be running a fever?" Abigail asked, feeling Elphaba's forehead.

"I feel fine!" Elphaba protested, trying to stand up, but Abigail and Elisa pushed her back down again. "well, your our guest for the next few days, and we insist on treating you as such." Abigail stated, covering Elphaba with a warm blanket. "What ever happened to hiding in the cellar?" Elphaba asked, a little annoyed that she was being treated like a child. "You think we're gonna tell you to stay in the cellar while your sick? Never! Your staying in the house until you're better." Abigail looked horrified at the thought of forcing a sick guest to stay in the cellar.

Abigail knew they ran the risk of someone coming into the house and seeing Elphaba, but the cellar was dark and dusty and would cause Elphaba to become even more sick then she already was. Right now, they had to focus on getting Elphaba healthy again. "I'll go make you some soup! Soup always makes me feel better when I'm sick." Elisa told Elphaba, running to the kitchen before Elphaba could protest.

"Now I wish I'd run away last night instead of staying." Elphaba muttered, hating everything that was going on right now. "Well, you've made your choice, so you don't really have a choice but to stay." Abigail smirked, sitting down in a chair across from the chair Elphaba was sitting in.

"I'll stay, but there is no way I am letting you are your friend take care of me. You know what I'm capable of. I'm a witch, remember? I don't need to be taken care of like a child. I learned how to take care of myself at a very young age because nobody else would, and I'm sure I'm smarter then both you girls put together." Elphaba explained, not going to give up so easily.

"Well, either way, you're not getting rid of us so easily. You see, I'm staying here since this is my house, and Elisa has permission from her mom to stay over here. So you're stuck here with us." Abigail let out a cackle that was surprisingly almost as good as Elphaba's cackle. "Kill me now..." Elphaba groaned, throwing her blanket over her head. She didn't think she would last a single night with these girls. Unfortunately, she was stuck with them...for now anyways.


	4. This Stubborn Witch

**AN: Hi guys! I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity here! Elphabalover101 and I want to thank you all for the support on this story. I just read through last chapter's reviews and would like to respond, so..:**  
**Elphaba'sGirl: haha thank you! here's your update!**

**woodland59: haha thanks!**

**NellytheActress: ummm..okay...haha. I think Abigail and Elisa are Ozians. From Munchkinland, but regular-sized people if that makes sense. That was one massive scream there.**

**NiatheWickedLover: Elphaba's so stubborn. haha. Not used to hugging at all. thank you so much!**

**ElsaFrozen: YAY ELPHIE! haha.**

**So sorry for the delay. I've been busy with school stuff. Without further adieu, chapter four.**

Chapter 4: This Stubborn Witch

(**Written by I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity**)

(**Edited by Elphabalover101**)

All that first day and into the second, Elphaba was being stubborn. She didn't listen to anything Abigail or Elisa told her, and wouldn't let them do anything for her. It was a disaster when Elisa tried to give her soup.

"C'mon, Elphaba. Take it! I made it for you!" Elisa tried desperately to coax her, but to no avail.

"No! I don't want it!" the green girl replied, sounding like she was five.

"You need to eat something!" Abigail argued.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

And then, the bowl of soup was all over the hardwood floor. Elphaba wasn't making things easy for Abigail and Elisa, but they were going to make her stay at Abigail's house as long as possible.

* * *

A day had gone by, and Elphaba was feeling much better and was walking around the house. Her fever was gone, and she was glad that the two teenagers didn't have to take care of her anymore.

The three girls were sitting in the living room with bowls of soup, talking about nothing in particular. Elphaba was telling them about something that happened at Shiz University with her friend, Glinda the Good. "You were friends with the Glinda the Good?" Elisa asked, wide eyed. The green skinned woman just laughed.

"Yes. She was my roommate and best friend." Elisa hadn't blinked for awhile and Abigail snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face. Then she blinked.

"Wow," Elisa muttered under her breath. This made Elphaba laugh harder.

"At least once a week, Glinda, who was Galinda then, decided to give me a makeover. I absolutely despised it. She'd chase me around our dorm room with her multiple makeup kits, hairbrush and all these ribbons and other odds and ends. She'd chase me around for about fifteen minutes, and I finally would get tired and give in. She'd take me shopping so often, dragging me into all these boutiques and…" the green witch was cut off by the jiggling of a metal key in the lock.

"Abigail?" a female voice called from outside. "Honey, it's Mom! We're home dear! The key won't open the door! Please come let us in!" Abigail blanched at the sound of her mother's voice.

"They weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow," she muttered under her breath and peeked through the window curtains. She indeed saw her mother and father with their suitcases.

"Uh, one second, Mom! I uh…just got out of the bath!" the girl made an excuse, grabbed a few extra blankets, a lamp, and a bottle of water. She ran to the cellar door and Elisa rushed Elphaba down the steps.

"Just stay down here for now. We'll be back for you, we promise!" Elisa assured and then closed the cellar door just as her best friend let her parents into the house.

"Why hello there, Elisa. How are you, darling?" Abigail's mother greeted her daughter's friend.

"Very well, thank you. Hello, sir," Elisa said to Abigail's father.

"Hello, Elisa," he said before following his wife up the stairs to unpack.

"We're going to get some board games from the cellar, okay Mom?" Abigail yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, dear." When the girls heard the call back down the stairs, they opened the cellar door and closed it behind them, walking down the stairs.

Abigail turned on the lamp on the wall, and the room was illuminated. They saw Elphaba sitting on the spare bed that was in the center of spare pieces of furniture and family keepsakes. She turned towards the stairs after hearing the two sets of footsteps.

"I'm so sorry, Elphaba. My parents weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow," Abigail said, apologizing for so suddenly shoving her down the stairs and into the cellar.

"It's fine. The fact that you're letting me stay here is so wonderful, I don't care that I'm in the cellar," Elphaba replied, smiling at the two girls. Elisa grabbed a couple of board games from a shelf.

"We'll be down again when Abigail's parents are asleep. Then you can finish your story." The two girls said goodbye to their guest and walked back up the stairs to the ground level of the house. They quietly shut the door behind them and walked back into the living room. Abigail cleaned their soup bowls and then sat on the rug with Elisa to play one of the board games she selected at random.

"How about Ozopoly?" Abigail asked. Her best friend nodded, and the two began unfolding the board, sorting the money and picking out which little figures they wanted to use. Elisa chose a horse and Abigail picked out a lion.

* * *

Elisa stayed for dinner, and Abigail's parents were telling them about their trip. The two girls weren't listening. All they could think about was the woman they were hiding in the basement.

Both Elisa and Abigail had a small plastic bag underneath the napkins laying in their laps. They slipped slices of meat, leaves of lettuce and rolls into them when they could.

After dinner, they compared what they had and decided that this would be a substantial meal for their guest. When Abigail's parents retired upstairs for the night, the girls brought down a new water bottle and their food they collected secretively at dinner.

"Elphaba?" Elisa whispered, and then a lamp turned on, indicating where their guest was located. The two girls walked towards the light.

"Here's some food. We snuck it from the table. I hope it's enough. If you need to use the restroom, you can go do that now." Abigail said, and Elphaba smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you. All of what you're doing for me is very much appreciated." And she tiptoed as quietly as a mouse upstairs and into the bathroom. Elphaba splashed some water on her face, combed out her hair with her fingers and braided it down her back and then, just as quietly as she came up, descended the cellar stairs, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Abigail and Elisa stayed down with Elphaba for awhile so she could continue telling her story about Galinda, and so she could have some company.

"So, tell us more about Galinda. Continue your story!" Elisa urged and her friend nodded beside her. The green skinned woman chuckled.

"Alright. Where was I? Oh, yes, the boutiques. Galinda would take me into every boutique in town, shoving dresses into my arms and making me try them on. She knew that I only dressed in dark blue, dark purple and black, but made me try on yellow, pink and powder blue dresses anyway. Nessarose, my younger sister, loved it when Galinda would make her over. Me, not so much," Elphaba continued telling the younger girls about her life at Shiz University. Finally she told them about Fiyero. "He helped me rescue a Lion Cub from our professor. He was torturing the poor thing, my magic went absolutely out of control and we ran out of the classroom with the Lion Cub. He was in this thing called a cage. If Animals were put into these cages, they would never learn how to speak. They're really awful things. We ran to the woods right outside the boundary of the university campus. We were talking for a minute and then he left to get the poor Cub to safety. That was when I realized…" she trailed off,

suddenly becoming interested in her fingernails and the hem of her dress. "Realized what?" Abigail asked, completely enthralled by the woman's fascinating story about her time in university.

"That…that I loved him," Elphaba said quietly.

"Awww!" the two girls sighed in unison, clasping their hands together. Elphaba's cheeks got an even deeper shade of beautiful emerald green, her way of blushing. She twirled the end of her braid around her finger.

"Then, he came to say goodbye to me before I left for the Emerald City, and I never saw him again," Elphaba said with a sigh, remembering the one she loves. He' so far away from her now. Who knows if she'll ever see him again.

Sensing that their new friend wanted to think and have some quiet time, Elisa and Abigail then stood up from the bed.

"Is there anything else you need, Elphaba?" Abigail asked. The witch simply shook her head no.

"Okay, then. We'll be in the living room tonight if you need anything. We'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Elphaba," Elisa added and they slowly walked up the stairs. Abigail laid out blankets and pillows on the couches and the two friends settled in for a night in the living room.

Down in the cellar, Elphaba looked out a small circular window that was covered by a blanket during the daylight hours. She gazed up at the nighttime sky and the stars, wondering where her love was right this very minute.

* * *

hope you liked this chapter! Review please!


	5. Captured

**Hello friends! Sorry this took so long. Well, you no longer have to wait! First, Sydney and I have to make an important announcement for this story. After awhile, we decided it was getting annoying, calling Abigail's parents "Abigail's mom" and "Abigail's dad", so we decided to give them names!**

**Abigail's mom: Kyana**

**Abigail's dad: Tyron**

Chapter 5

**(Written by Elphabalover101)**

Elisa and Abigail woke the next morning to a scream coming from the direction of the cellar. "Elphaba!" They both gasped, jumping up from the couch and ran to the cellar. When the girls reached the bottom of the steps, they were met by the sight of Elphaba and Abigail's mom, Kyana, facing each other. Kyana holding a broom as if it were a weapon, and Elphaba holding her hands out in front of her to try and protect herself.

"Mom, don't hurt her!" Abigail shrieked, putting herself between her mom and the green girl. "Abby, get out of here!" Kyana shrieked, not taking her eyes off Elphaba. Abigail's dad, Tyron, came running down the stairs a second later. On seeing Elphaba, he grabbed his gun and aimed it at the witch. "Get the girls out of here!" He ordered Kyana, who grabbed Elisa and Abigail's arms to drag them out of the cellar, but the girls didn't move.

"No! Leave Elphaba alone!" Elisa demanded, struggling to make Kyana let go of her. Elphaba just let out a cackle. "Don't worry, girls. I can take care of myself." The green girl assured Abigail and Elisa. With a wave of her hand, the gun flew out of Tyron's grip. Before he could get the gun back, Elphaba pushed past everyone and ran out of the cellar.

"Elphaba, wait for us!" Elisa cried, the two friends finally escaping Kyana and running after Elphaba. When they got outside, Elphaba was kneeling over a broomstick, chanting in some sort of strange language. "_Ahven tatey, ahven tatey..._" Elphaba chanted waving her arms over to broom, green sparks jumping from her fingertips. The broom started to glow brightly, levitating a few inches above to ground.

"Witch! The wicked witch is in the village!" A voice screamed from behind the girls. They turned to see both of Abigail's parents standing there, yelling at the top of their lungs that the Wicked Witch of the West was in the small town. "Mom, dad! Stop!" Abigail cried, trying to stop her parents, but they wouldn't listen. A minute later, almost everyone in the village was in Abigail's backyard. Though Elphaba didn't show it, she was a little worried. She had to get out of here.

Before she could jump onto her broomstick, the green girl was knocked to the ground, the broom being torn from her hands. "Elphaba!" Abigail and Elisa were terrified for their new friend's life. "Let go of me before I hex you all!" Elphaba yelled, feeling her hands being pulled behind her back and tied with rope. "Silence, witch!" a man growled, striking her over the head. Elphaba's body fell limp on the ground, unconscious.

"NO! Stop hurting her!" Elisa pleaded. "Ya! She's not really Wicked!" Abigail added, both girls trying to get to Elphaba. But unfortunately, they were dragged inside the house again by Kyana. "We have to stay in here, in case that horrible witch wakes up again." She whispered to the girls. "But mom! She's not wicked! The Wizard and Madame Morrible were lying!" Abigail protested, trying to get past her mom, but she was blocking the entrance.

"What in Oz has gotten into you two? She's the Wicked Witch of the West!" Kyana demanded, looking at the girls with worried eyes. "But she's not really wicked! It's all a lie!" Elisa protested. "I think you both need to rest. You're obviously exhausted." Kyana suggested, stepping towards them. "No! We're not tired! We're telling the truth, mom! The Wicked Witch of the West isn't really wicked!" Abigail crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly.

Kyana was completely shocked. How could anyone defend such a wicked person like the Wicked Witch of the West? It just made no sense! She was completely lost in thought, trying to figure out what was going on. She suddenly snapped back to reality when Abigail and Elisa ran past her and back outside.

"Come back!" Kyana shouted, chasing after the girls. But they were already out the door. Unlike a few minutes ago when they had last been outside, looking around, you could see that curtains and shutters had been drawn in all the houses so nobody could see inside. The windows and doors were most likely locked as well.

It was terrible how one woman could strike so much fear in the hearts of so many people, even if that person causing the fear had done nothing wrong. "Come on, we have to find Elphaba!" Elisa finally said after a minute of just staring around at the houses. "Where do you think they're keeping her?" Abigail asked.

"Um...The prison?" Elisa pointed out as if it was obvious. "Oh, right..." Abigail looked down, embarrassed now at her mistake. "It doesn't matter. Now come on!" Elisa grabbed Abigail's hand and dragged her in the direction of the prison.

It wasn't a very big prison, like Southstairs in the Emerald City, but that didn't matter very much. The prison was used to keep prisoners until the Gale Force could come and transfer the prisoner to the Emerald City.

The girls came to a halt as they saw how heavily guarded the prison was. "We should have known! Elphaba's the most wanted criminal in Oz, of course there's gonna be a lot of security!" Elisa facepalmed, realizing how stupid she had been. "Not to mention she's also the most powerful sorceress in Oz. They probably have her in the anti-magic cell." Abigail added.

When the prison was built, most of the cells were normal, but it was a law in Oz that there always had to be at least one anti-magic spell, in case any prisoners were to have magic, so they couldn't use their powers to escape.

"There has to be some way to get her out of there!" Elisa said, deep in thought. The girls went silent for the next few minutes, thinking of ideas to get their green friend out of trouble. "Well...we could always ask Jacob to help..." Abigail pointed out after awhile.

"What? No! We don't need to ask for help!" Elisa protested, a blush visible in her cheeks. Jacob was a boy who lived a few doors down from Elisa, and it was a known fact that Elisa had a huge crush on him. He was a nice boy, but he was oblivious to the fact that Elisa liked him.

"Come on, Elisa! You're only saying that because you _like_ him!" Abigail smirked. "Stop making fun of me!" Elisa protested, not liking it when her friend teased her about this. "Well, I can't say I blame you. He is kinda cute." Abigail continued, not dropping the subject yet. "C-can we please stop talking about this?" Elisa pleaded, desperately trying to get Abigail to stop.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Abigail asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well...no..." Elisa looked down at her feet. "Then it's settled! We'll ask Jacob for help." Abigail said, dragging a reluctant Elisa in the direction of Jacob's house.

* * *

Elphaba threw spell after spell at the bars of her prison cell, but to no avail. "Let me go!" She shouted. No reply. After a few more minutes of aimlessly casting spells, Elphaba started to notice each spell was becoming weaker and weaker. It was as if her powers were being drained.

She touched one of the bars, and was instantly sent flying back against the wall. Elphaba groaned, struggling to get back to her feet. That was all she needed to answer her question on why her powers were fading. The cell had an anti-magic charm placed on it. This was gonna be a lot harder then she originally thought it would be.

Of course, she shouldn't have been surprised. As if anyone would put the most wanted criminal, who just so happened to be a witch, in a normal prison cell, just so she could use her powers to escape. Since Elphaba didn't see any obvious way of escape at this moment, she just sat down against the wall, deciding to save her energy in case she got a chance to get out of here.

She wondered if Abigail and Elisa were okay. Elphaba hadn't seen them since she had been captured. Where were they? Elphaba hoped they wouldn't attempt to rescue her. It would be too dangerous. Of course, she wouldn't be surprised if they did come after her. Those girls were incredibly stubborn.

Elphaba smiled slightly. They actually reminded her a lot of herself. Stubborn, determined to help those who couldn't help themselves, and always longing to do the right thing. Those were good things to have, but they can also be dangerous. Especially the part about being stubborn.

Being a little stubborn is good, but not when you don't know when to give up and you allow your stubbornness to get you into trouble. Elphaba knew it was stupid to know there was a problem with her own stubbornness and not fix the problem, but she just couldn't help it. It was a part of who she was.

But maybe, just this once, Elphaba decided not to be so stubborn, and just admit that she was useless without her powers. She would just have to wait for a chance to escape. But when would that chance come?

**Ya, Elphaba was captured. You got a problem with that? If you do, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. Just remember, if you kill Sydney and I, you'll never know what happens next. Mwahahaha!**


End file.
